The present invention relates to a protective conductor connection for a laminated stator core of an electric motor.
German Patent DE-U 76 30 468 discloses a protective conductor connection for motors provided with a protective conductor connection that is inserted into a frontal opening of the stator core and/or the end shield and is clamped-in form-fittingly and/or frictionally by this end shield. The disadvantage in this case is that the insertion groove must be milled or otherwise worked into the end shield or the stator core at a later date.
Another protective conductor connection for motors is disclosed in European Patent 0 026 833 B1. The protective conductor in this invention can be inserted with an insulated end into an insertion bore, formed by holes that are located one behind the other and are worked into the individual sheet-metal segments while these are stamped out. The protective conductor is secured in the preferably axially extending insertion bore, which is located directly below the outer circumferential surface of the stator core, in that the insulated end is clamped in by a wedging tool that is arranged on the outside, above the insertion bore. The drawback of such an arrangement is that a defined insertion of the protective conductor connection into the bore is not possible without additional means. In particular, additional work must be done to prevent the protective conductor from being inserted past the insulated part of the end.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a protective conductor connection on a laminated stator core of an electric motor, which is easy to produce and ensures secure electrical contacting.